


Overprotective seven

by sevensbisexual



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Summary: Kathryn has a dream that seven murders people
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Overprotective seven

**Author's Note:**

> Capricorntrek helped me write this it does mention murder

Kathryn looked up as b'elanna walked in and handed kathryn a report “uh captain we have a problem your girlfriend or what ever you want to call her is still murdering people”

“Seven kills people on a daily basis and you dare call that a ‘problem’ lieutenant. It's not like she murders important people and she's almost done anyway.”

B'elanna toke a deep breath “ she killed your husband”

“Who cares my children are still alive are they not”

“They are but for fucks sakes she killed neelix”

Janeway shrugged “we didn't need him anyways”

“So you're just going to let this go while she is off murdering people right now?!” b'elanna raised her voice slightly while kathryn didnt raise hers.

“She's not off murdering people right at the moment.”

“How do you know that it's not like you can see her”

Kathryn pushed her chair back “yes i can,- she's under my desk”

“Why is she under your desk- wait I don’t want to know the answer to that i gotta go i have a date with tom Tonight” b'elanna walked out still pissed that this all was going on and kathryn didn't care because it was seven and she would let seven get away with everything she did including murdering everyone on board except their little family and the dr.

Later that night in their quarters

Kathryn was asleep on the bed until seven started moving around to grab a phaser and ran into the corner of a chair. “ son of a - god that hurt.”she mumbled kinda loudly under her breath kathryn groaned and sat up looking in the way she heard seven 

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going to pay a visit to a certain ensign who said something about you that i didn't like”

Kathryn looked at the computer sitting on her nightstand. “Its three in the morning”

“ yeah well he's on duty i already checked it's gonna be quick.”

With a quiet sigh kathryn layed back down and rolled over to one of her sides “ do i wanna ask what was said?”

“ i will tell you when i get back”

“ don't wake the girls please, I don't want to put them back to sleep.”

“I will try not to”

A little while later seven came back and dropped something heavy onto the floor making kathryn come out of the room “what are you going to do with that body?”

“I haven't decided yet”

“Well I don't care what you do as long as it stays out of my bedroom I don't want a dead person watching me get eaten out.”

“I was just going to leave it on the table”

Kathryn toke a deep breath and rubbed her baby bump before turning around to go lay back down ”i - okay “ 

Once Kathryn was back in bed, seven rested her hands on her hips trying to decide what she should do next when she heard her four year old daughter (ella) leave her bed room and whispered. “Mommy why is ensign bristow laying on the floor?” 

Seven sighs quietly not knowing what to say and sat down on her knees “um… he was helping me and got sleepy, sweetie. I’m taking him to …. nap” 

“Do you need help?”

Seven gently picked Ella up and walked to her bedroom. “No,no, I got it but thanks baby let’s hurry before mama wakes up.” 

“But mommy he looks dead”

Seven sat down on the edge of her bed. “He’s just really really tired I promise.”

“Does mama know he’s here”

“Yes she knows” seven says softly brushing ellas hair out of her face 

“Then why can’t we wake her up?”

Seven just smiles ”sometimes you really look like daddy chakotay you know that right?” She stayed quiet for a minute “you know mama is really busy being the captain of a ship while growing your new brother or sister inside her tummy so we can’t interrupt her getting her rest, now sleep alright?” She said quietly tucking her in and then kissing her forehead 

“Mommy is daddy taking a nice nap like ensign Bristow is?” 

Seven stayed quiet and thought to herself oh his not this again. “No um daddy is uh —you know what let’s just go to bed okay and we don’t tell mama we had this conversation okay?” 

“Okay but what if he wakes up and gets lost?” 

“We’ll deal with that when it happens”

“What if he wakes up the baby in mama's belly”

Seven couldn’t help but laugh at that last question “that won’t happen” 

“But-“ 

“Stop asking questions before we both get into trouble”

“What would you get in trouble for? Putting daddy into a deep sleep?”

“No - wait who told you that?”

“One of mamas friends from sickbay”

Seven kissed her forehead again “we don’t talk about that I didn’t put daddy into a deep sleep so just ignore what they said. Go back to sleep sweetie are ensign friend can’t stay on the floor for to long and if we keep talking we’ll wake Your sister (annika)”

“Okay mommy and I’ll be quiet if mama asks me anything”

“That’s my girl” seven smiled “I hope your brother or sister is smart just like you”

Once seven was sure both girls were asleep seven found a way to get rid of the body and then went back to the bedroom. Seven got comfortable and snuggled up against Kathryn's back. Once she got close to falling asleep she heard both of the girls come into the bedroom they were only a year apart Ella managed to get herself up on the bed and slide herself between both of them. Annika tried to get climb up a few times “mommy help” 

Kathryn sighed “come over to this side and I’ll help you up hunny.” Once Annika ran over to her side she gently picked her up and put her next to her sister “thought I told you not to wake them.” She mumbled quietly 

“I didn’t wake them, they were both asleep when I went to check on them.” 

“Well either way I love all three of you and you girls should go back to sleep”

“Mama I have a question” Ella said quietly as she snuggled up against seven

“Hm?”

“How did you get a baby in your belly?”

“ I- um your daddy helped- why do you ask” kathryn managed to get out 

“Can mommy help put a baby inside you like daddy?” 

“No” seven and kathryn both answered at the same time 

“Why can’t mommy help”

“Yeah why can’t I help babe care to explain?” Seven teased and gave Kathryn a smirk And then kissed annikas forehead “why don’t we ask those questions later okay we both have a long day tomorrow at and Naomi's mom is going to take you guys swimming so you both need the sleep.” 

Kathryn gave seven a quick kiss before giving the girls a kiss on the forehead. “I agree. That's a conversation for later okay.”

“Mama?”

“Yes”

“I love you”

Annika smiled “yeah I wove you too”

“And I love you now as we have both told you go to sleep.”

The next morning kathryn woke up to the girls jumping on the bed and seven out in the other room getting breakfast ready “what did I tell you two about jumping on the bed.” She said softly, grabbing both of them and giving them both kisses. “Let’s go help mommy with breakfast.” 

“Okay” Ella said as she jumped off the bed and ran out to the other room with annika right behind her kathryn always thought they both were adorable 

Kathryn took a deep breath and woke up to the crib next to her bed empty. She rolled over to find seven watching her sleep “morning”  
“Its not morning yet but morning” Kathryn laid there quietly for a minute trying to wake up. “ I had a dream you were murdering people and Ella was born and not a baby anymore and then we had another daughter and then I carried a third.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm and then ella asked you if chakotay was in a deep sleep like someone was on the table i forget who but you told her that they were taking a nap when they really were dead and then later she asked about how i got a baby in my belly and i told her daddy and then he asked if you could put a baby in me and i didnt know what to say but i didn't care you murdered people”

Seven brushed the hair out of Kathryn's face “You're adorable when you talk about your dreams - you're just adorable in general.”

“I would sure hope so you're only married to me.” kathryn smiled and then kissed her nose. 

“I was thinking about the time you slapped chakotay for crashing 3 shuttlecrafts when you guys were together for some reason and it lead me to think that if you slapped me I would enjoy it and I would want it to on my ass I mean I’d enjoy it either way so it doesn’t matter we’re or how you slap me.” As she said this kathryn toke a sip of water and tried her best not to spit it out and instead choked it down 

“I-what”

Seven just grinned “just something I think about”

“Clearly” kathryn laid back down and snuggled into sevens chest before falling back asleep “I love you.” She whispered closing her eyes 

Seven gently kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around kathryn the best she could “I love you too” she yawned and fell asleep


End file.
